Snowy Elderwood Leaves
Basic Information Snowy Elderwood Leaves are solid natural cubic blocks that can be found on pine-like dark green Elderwood trees instead of common dark green Elderwood Leaves, however only in cold Biomes like Taigas and snowy Tundras, and on high altitudes, like in valleys between Mountains and on tall formations in Canyons. These leaves do not emit cold themselves, so you won't start to freeze while standing on them (no freezing scale), while blocks of Snow and Ice will make a heat meter/scale show up that slowly fills with white color and will then deal cold damage over time. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be produced by players - common dark green Elderwood Leaves will now turn into Snowy Elderwood Leaves when hit by Snowcubes or Freeze Bombs and will also "transform" automatically in cold biomes and/or on high altitudes. Pine-like Elderwood trees can also be grown from Elderwood Saplings by players and will have Snowy Elderwood Leaves instead of dark-green Elderwood Leaves when these trees grow in cold environments. Neither more (Snowy) Elderwood Leaves nor whole Elderwood trees will spawn by themselves after world creation in Creativerse though. Only Blue Flowers and Queen Bees (that will transform into a batch of Beeswax within 3,5 RL hours under suitable circumstances) are able to spawn in time on Snowy Elderwood Leaves. On borders between snowy biomes and biomes that are not covered in snow, you might be able to find Elderwood Leaves that have only partly turned into Snowy Elderwood Leaves where they have crossed the border into the snowy biome - on one and the same tree. Snowy Elderwood Leaves will not revert back to ordinary dark green Elderwood Leaves even when being placed into warm to hot environments. They can be set on fire though. Please note that on old game worlds that were created before update R14 on April 8th 2015 the temperature is messed up (old game worlds with only 3 surface biome types did not have a temperature system), so it's possible that all Elderwood trees there (including sequoia-like giant tree variants that only exist on template worlds RW5-RW8) now transform and sport Snowy Elderwood Leaves all over. In cold biomes, Blizzard Chizzards will not spawn directly on Snowy Elderwood Leaves, but on layers of Snow during the day, and aggressive Arctic Mirus will spawn on Snow at night. After nightfall, Night Leafies might spawn on nearly all types of Leaves - again only if no artifcial light sources are nearby. During night-times, ordinary Wood Treasure Chests can randomly spawn in complete dark areas on all types of tree leaves - except for Corrupted Elderwood Leaves, on where Diamond Treasure Chests (and Corrupted Creatures) can occasionally spawn during day and night as long as the area is shrouded in complete darkness. How to obtain Common dark green Elderwood Leaves on any already grown Elderwood tree will turn into Snowy Elderwood Leaves around the point of impact instantly when Freeze Bombs or even just Snowcubes hit them. Snowcubes can only transform up to 3 blocks to each side of the point of impact, while Freeze Bombs are able to transform up to 7x7x3-5 blocks of Elderwood Leaves into Snowy Elderwood Leaves. Blizzard Bombs and Shur-Ice-Ns do not have any transformation effects. Placing common dark green Elderwood Leaves into cold Biomes (like high up on Mountains) or even just at high altitudes (above 150) will also let them turn into Snowy Elderwood Leaves quite quickly. Even cold-emitting objects (like the Store-exclusive Snow Blower) and blocks (mainly Ice that is colder than Snow, except if you use the Plow to transform Snow into a thin layer that is actually very cold) can turn dark green Elderwood Leaves into Snowy Elderwood Leaves. Blocks of Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be harvested/pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet without any Power Cell equipped. Still, it is recommended to use Mining Cells, since the harvest process will be faster and no Power Cell will lose any durability when harvesting uncorrupted Snowy Elderwood Leaves. When collecting Snowy Elderwood Leaves with the gauntlet, Elderwood Saplings will sometimes be added as a rare extra harvest, like when harvesting uncorrupted Elderwood or common Elderwood Leaves blocks. Elderwood Saplings can even be obtained by placing Snowy Elderwood Leaves (and/or Elderwood blocks or dark green Elderwood Leaves) and picking them up again repeatedly. The chances to obtain tree Saplings as an extra harvest are very random, but you should reckon that 100-200 blocks of Snowy Elderwood Leaves (and/or Elderwood) or more have to be harvested until one Sapling will be added. Excavators will not yield any tree Saplings. It's not possible to multiply Snowy Elderwood Leaves by placing them and picking them up again (different to Blue Flowers and some other tree Flowers). Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Elderwood trees with Snowy Elderwood Leaves on them (also some Blue Flowers, and rarely Beeswax and/or Queen Bees) can be grown from Elderwood Saplings if these Saplings are placed on Dirt or green Grass into suitable cold Biomes with enough free space above them, preferably "under the sun" (on the surface). If you plant Elderwood Saplings into cold Biomes (which is possible, different to other types of tree Saplings), newly grown Elderwood trees will pop up and feature dark green Elderwood Leaves at first, but then all their Leaves will quickly transform into Snowy Elderwood Leaves. Several Saplings can be placed together for a chance to grow into larger trees. If Elderwood Saplings stay fallow (visible as written in red letters when pointing your cursor at placed Saplings), then the area is not suitable for Elderwood trees to grow. Moisture is not necessary to make tree Saplings grow, despite what outdated ingame tips might claim. Elderwood Saplings can be obtained as a rather rare extra harvest when you collect Elderwood, Elderwood Leaves and/or Snowy Elderwood Leaves with your ArcTek Gauntlet (with or without any Power Cell equipped). Excavators cannot yield Saplings as an extra harvest in their loot bags though. Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Snowy Elderwood Leaves. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Snowy Elderwood Leaves cannot be obtained from any Creature nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. Snowy Elderwood Leaves are also not part of any seasonal game content, Store bundle, seasonal minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. How to get rid of tree Leaves In Creativerse, tree Leaves will not decay / vanish by themselves when you "cut" down the stem of a tree, and it won't help if you remove all the Wood-blocks that the trunks and branches are made of either. Instead, all tree Leaves (as well as all Flower-blocks, Beeswax, Queen Bees, Moss(-streaked Wood blocks) and Vines(-streaked Wood blocks) will prevail and float in the air even as single blocks, until you will take them down manually, destroy them or until use Excavators on them. Basic Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 uncorrupted Leaves blocks at once and save half of these blocks in their (usually 3) loot bags. Destroying tree Leaves completely is possible by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack of your ArcTek Gauntlet when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina (either 75 for F2P players or 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you consume Stamina-enhancing Food) - by hitting the Leaves from above (it's a ground smash that will only affect 1 block upwards at most). This will remove Leaves up to 2 blocks to the sides and downwards from the point of impact without leaving anything behind. Snowy Elderwood Leaves will at first transform into common dark green Elderwood Leaves when hit with a Gauntlet Smash though, and only the second Power Attack will actually destroy these Leaves. Both of this does not require any Power Cell. Nearly all types of tree Leaves (including all types of Corrupted Leaves) can be destroyed by a Gauntlet Smash even without any Power Cell equipped, except for uncorrupted Parchwood Leaves that require a Stone Mining Cell (or stronger Power Cell) in order to be eradicated. Power Cells don't lose durability when executing the Gauntlet Smash. Wood blocks, Blue Flowers, Vines, Moss, Queen Bees and Beeswax will not be destroyed by that. Weepwood Flowers and Wildwood Flowers can be destroyed by the Gauntlet Smash though, even without any Power Cell equipped. Other tree Flowers will prevail, even if a Lumite Mining Cell has been equipped. You can alternatively destroy uncorrupted tree Leaves by using TNT, and you can burn Elderwood Leaves to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. This can burn 7x7x7 blocks of Leaves at max. instantly (usually only 7x7x4 though), but will also remove uncorrupted Wood blocks that the tree trunks are made of, as well as tree Flowers, Moss(-streaked Wood) and Queen Bees. On the other hand, Vines(-streaked Wood) and Beeswax will not be destroyed, but will prevail, floating in the air. Burning leaves and other flammable materials is only possible on player claims and game worlds where the option "fire spreading/sim" is enabled. In hot biomes, fire can spread and burn down whole trees though. However, burning attempts might stay below expectations in cold environments. Simple torches cannot even set fresh tree Leaves aflame in snowy biomes or on high altitudes. Fire warning As long as the fire spreading option of game worlds is enabled (which it is by default), placing torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava directly under blocks of uncorrupted Elderwood Leaves or uncorrupted Elderwood (of tree stems and branches), can burn the Leaves and Wood blocks to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter/scale show up, like Ocean Shores, Jungles, Savannahs or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials like Elderwood Leaves on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set Elderwood Leaves blocks on fire. If Elderwood Leaves blocks and/or Elderwood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Weepwood trees, Wildwood trees, Parchwood and Shorewood though) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there while fire spreading/sim is disabled. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Only Vines (as well as Vines-streaked Wood blocks, like on Cragwood trees and Wildwood trees) and Beeswax will not burn and such remain intact, while tree Flowers (like Blue Flowers), Moss-covered Wood blocks (like on Ashenwood, but also Weepwood), and Queen Bees will burn away together with all uncorrupted Wood blocks and tree Leaves. How to use Uncorrupted Elderwood Leaves can be placed as solid blocks for decoration and can also be used for building; however they can make Creatures spawn on them if the Leaves blocks are not illuminated by artificial luminaires, mainly Leafies during the day, and Night Leafies in dark areas during the night. You can fully rotate Elderwood Leaves into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Different to common dark green Elderwood Leaves, Snowy Elderwood Leaves cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves in a Processor, neither can Corrupted Elderwood Leaves (or any other kind of Corrupted Leaves) be processed. You cannot use a Plow on Snowy Elderwood Leaves in order to turn them into Rimecones, only ordinary dark green Elderwood Leaves can be transformed like that. Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be used as a Fuel for the Forge, however 4 blocks of uncorrupted Snowy Elderwood Leaves are needed for each melting-/hardening-process and used up. Also each melting-/hardening process in the forge will take quite long when you use uncorrupted Snowy Elderwood Leaves for a Fuel, since they are level 1 Fuel that burns the slowest. Fuel level 1 like this will take 1 minute to smelt 1 Diamond Ore to 1 Diamond bar, and will also take 1 minute to smelt 1 Lumite Ore to 1 Lumite bar. Snowy Elderwood Leaves can be corrupted into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. One Corrupt Bomb can corrupt up to 5x5x5 Leaves blocks, but usually only 5x5x3 Leaves. Snowy Elderwood Leaves are the only type of Leaves that can be corrupted by touching Corrupted Water or Corrupt Obelisks at any of the 6 faces of the Leaves block (not diagonally), since update R56 on September 27th 2018. Simply by being placed adjacent to Corrupted Water, the block of leaves will turn into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. These Leaves can be collected and will form their own stacks, they will not stack with ordinary Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves and also not with ordinary Corrupted Leaves. If Corruption Spread is disabled on the game world or player claim, Corrupt Bombs will have no effect though. By that, the Leaves will turn into much faster burning Fuel of level 3, but Corrupted Elderwood Leaves have to be picked up by using an equipped Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell, which will reduce the durability of these Power Cells quite a bit when pulling Corrupted Blocks of any kind. Corrupted Leaves of any kind cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves. Corrupted Elderwood Leaves are not able to spread their Corruption to any other solid blocks or liquids, so they also won't corrupt adjacently placed Snowy Elderwood Leaves blocks. If you create structures from Corrupted Leaves (of any kind), Corrupted Creatures will spawn on them in dark areas during day and night, also Diamond Treasure Chests per chance. Corrupted Elderwood Leaves can be turned into ordinary dark green Elderwood Leaves by purifying them with Purification Bombs or Healing Beacons. These Elderwood Leaves will then turn into Snowy Elderwood Leaves in time in cold environments. One Healing Beacon can purify Corrupted Blocks and/or Corrupted Water in the range of two blocks to each side, but also downwards and upwards plus the one block that the Healing Beacon is placed on, and one block diagonally to all sides. Purification Bombs can purify up to 7x7x7 Corrupted Blocks at maximum, usually only 7x7x4 though. 'Crafting' All kinds of uncorrupted tree Leaves (including Snowy Elderwood Leaves), but except for Dark Wildwood Leaves can be used to craft: * Holiday Decorative Trees, * LED Tree Blocks, * Holiday Garlands and * Holiday Wreaths. 'Other uses for Elderwood Leaves' You can lay out Snowy Elderwood Leaves to make Blue Flowers grow on them, but this will take quite some time (often several to many RL-hours for each new block of Blue Flower). Sometimes Queen Bees (that will then turn into Beeswax under fitting conditions if the Biome is not too cold, not too hot nor too high up) are able to slowly spawn on these snowy leaves. You cannot place Queen Bees directly on Snowy Elderwood Leaves yourself in order to grow Beeswax, since these leaves are not suitable as a substratum. Queen Bees will not always transform into Beeswax within ca. 3,5 hours real-life time on Snowy Elderwood Trees, but will sometimes stay fallow instead. Other than that, Snowy Elderwood Leaves can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size and cannot be rotated, corrupted nor burnt. And you can grow whole Elderwood-trees from Elderwood Saplings too, as mentioned above. Just please note that planting Saplings into Flower Pots, Wood Planters or any other display container will just "preserve" Saplings and will not make them grow into trees. Different from common dark green Elderwood Leaves, you cannot use a Plow on Snowy Elderwood Leaves in order to create Rimecones. Placing common Elderwood Leaves into cold Biomes will turn them into Snowy Elderwood Leaves in time. However, Snowy Elderwood Leaves will not turn into dark green Elderwood Leaves (the ordinary kind without snow in between their needles) when placing them into warm/hot biomes. Using Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls on them will only burn them to nothingness, but not transform Snowy Elderwood Leaves either. Instead, using the Gauntlet Smash with your ArcTek Gauntlet (no Power Cell has to be equipped for this) on Snowy Elderwood Leaves will revert them into common dark green Elderwood Leaves. This will not destroy them, different to other tree leaves. Common Elderwood Leaves can be destroyed by a single Gauntlet Smash (no Mining Cell is required for this). Trivia Before update R56 on September 27th 2018, blocks of Snowy Elderwood Leaves were unobtainable. When harvesting Snowy Elderwood Leaves, they would turn into common dark green Elderwood Leaves in your inventory without any Snow inside nor additionally. Category:Taiga Category:Tundra Category:Growable Category:Flammable Category:Fuel Category:Natural Blocks Category:Smashable Category:Corruptable Category:Ingredients Category:Leaves